Bigby and the Taxi Driver- Chapter One
by Amas and Notzie
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to Bigby when he's in the taxi? Or have you ever wondered why the same taxi kept picking up Bigby and giving free rides even though you paid Faith with all your money? This is the untold friendship of Bigby and the Taxi Driver. Enjoy! -By Notzie :)


Bigby and the Taxi Driver

Chapter One

It was late midnight. The Taxi Driver searched and searched eagerly for people, so that he could end his shift and get back home. The Taxi Driver was very tired. His eyelids keep dropping; arms relaxed but tenses soon as he realizes he's off lane. It has been a day like any other day. His wife arguing with him, his boss- the way he treats him, loads of places to go, no rest. The Taxi Driver was used to this.

Like all that was put here, this terrible city: Fabletown, the Taxi Driver is a fable- a simple person who has a beginning, a middle, and a happily ever after. But that was before. Before all this; before reality started kicking in.

The Taxi Driver was a very sad man. He is very lucky to still have a job, mostly because of his wife's past. Otherwise he would have died a sad, lonely death.

He pushed these thoughts away after he drove around a corner, stopping for a passenger at the "luxury" apartments in Woodlands. The passenger was, surprisingly, the sheriff of Fabletown: Bigby Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf. Bigby is shorter than the Taxi Driver but more muscular, obviously. His eyes black as the night, his hair slicked back, his beard all stubble and very hairy on his revealing chest and arms. He wore a white; collar t-shirt with a black tie and new brown pants. He entered the back door of the taxi instead of the front, next to the Taxi Driver. "Better for me, I guess." The Taxi Driver thought. "Golden Lane." The sheriff said firmly. The Taxi Driver hit the pedals and went off.

Bigby's voice sound very unsettling. It leaves an echo of roars, as if he intended to scare his poor victims. "Well he was the big bad wolf" the Taxi Driver said aloud. "What?" Bigby roared. The Taxi Driver eyes wide open in panic, his voice, still ringing in his head. The Taxi Driver didn't know how to respond. "Oh, nothing! Just talking to myself, you know, a late night." Was the only thing the Taxi Driver could muster up. The tingling seemed to have faded away after Bigby left a silence. The Taxi Driver wasn't used to these situations. Back in school, he would usually have his friends to back him up in everything. The Taxi Driver was a coward back then and he knows he still is. "Back then was much more better." He thought.

He misses his old friends. After graduation, they departed. They stopped seeing each other, changed phone numbers and any other contacts. The Taxi Driver didn't know why.

The silence left the cab a very un-pleasant feeling, like someone has died in it. The Taxi Driver didn't like it. He decided to start a small talk with the sheriff, just for the satisfactory. The sheriff was probably the last person he would ever want to talk to. His past was the most gruesome, violent history anyone could have lived. He was the terror in the woods, and anyone unlucky to live near it would most probably live a very painful life. Anyone who was anyone would hide their cold, shivering bodies in the smallest cracks of whatever they can find to escape him. The Taxi Driver should be doing that right now, "But, hey, beggars can't be choosers." He again said out loud.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Bigby asked. The Taxi Driver ignored his sentence and pressed on. "So how was your day, Mr. Sheriff?"

"I'm hunky dory." He said. The Taxi Driver was shocked for how rude the sheriff of Fabletown is. Even though he didn't know what 'hunky dory' meant he still is pretty pissed off.

A short silence roamed among them. The Taxi Driver is thinking of one of his favorite comedy show. He recalled one of the lines going like "Are you a boy or a girl? 'Cause you sure seemed grumpy. I'll take you as a girl." The Taxi Driver head butted his horn at least 3 times. "Are you shitting me?!" Bigby roared ferociously. From that point and on, the Taxi Driver knew he was screwed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bigby screamed. As the Taxi's Driver ending, he decided to recite one of Shakespeare's famous lines of 'The Tempest'.

"Mercy on us!—We split, we split!- Farewell, my wife and children! Farewell my-"

"That is it!" the wolf roared. "Stop the car!"

The Taxi Driver immediately slammed the stop pedal… but right after he turned a hard right and slammed into a pole. The sheriff got out and slammed the door, breaking the window. He went to the side of the Taxi Driver's door, opened it and threw him out. The Taxi Driver crawling backwards scared as hell. "Wait! I'm sorry Mr. Sheriff. Please don't kill me!"

He grabbed the Taxi Driver's shirt by the collar and raised him up. "You seriously think I won't arrest you? After what you done you think I can just forgive you? Think this never happened and just walk away?!" The Taxi Driver just shitted himself… twice. He gulped his throat and screamed "Help! Help! Wolf! Wolf!" He shouldn't have said that. The sheriff's grip tightened. He regretted everything that he has ever done in his sad little life. His fights with his wife, his dead beat job, his graduation, this town, everything.

As if on que, a loud bang and screams occurred just behind the sheriff's back. The Taxi Driver peered over his shoulder to see a toad, the size of a fat child, standing just outside what seems to be an apartment building, with an angry expression on his face, looking at us. He coughs sarcastically and says to Bigby "Just what the hell are you doing Bigby?!" Bigby's eyes still locked into mine, ignoring the toad.  
>"Get over here! Something bad happened here." The toad said.<p>

"This is not over." The sheriff threatened me just before he dropped me, landing on my cold, shitted ass. He walked towards the toad and entered the building, slamming the door.

The Taxi Driver got up, brushing off his pants. He walked towards his badly damaged car and stared intently, examining the damages. He scratched his red, messy hair and looked up into the starry night, recalling his favorite comedy show, "Britney's on her period!"


End file.
